The present invention relates to a headlamp, particularly to a lamp having a rectangular configuration such as used in antidazzle or low beam headlights on motor vehicles. The headlamp includes a reflector and an incandescent filament of cylinder configuration whose cylinder axis extends horizontally and at right angles to the optical axis of the reflector; the point of gravity of the cylindrical incandescent filament is located at the focal point of the reflector. The headlamp further includes a projecting lens and optical light distributing means.
Headlights of this kind to be authorized in U.S.A. must produce an antidazzle light beam according to current U.S. regulations. In contrast to antidazzle lamps produced according to European standards, the U.S. antidazzle headlamp has no distinct light-dark limit and consequently the protection from glare from the opposite traffic and an accurate adjustment of the headlamp as well as the discernibility on part of the driver do not take advantage of optical possibilities of the lamp.